


Public Display of Indecency

by MetalFox2013



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BBC, Big black cock, Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Station, Porn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalFox2013/pseuds/MetalFox2013
Summary: After working out at the Gym in preparation for the upcoming Mr. Zootopia Bodybuilding competition two weeks from now, Nick arrives to Precinct One to meet with Judy at the cubicle. But little did he or Judy know, things were about to get 'steamy' between the two in their office~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also co-written by my friend, AwkwardFerret, whom doesn't have an account on here. However, you can find him here (assuming you have an FurAffinity for a SoFurry account to read more of his material):
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/topsecretasdlfj/
> 
> https://awkwardferret.sofurry.com/
> 
> Another thing is that the characters in this story will be more Anthropomorphic in terms of their body structure, with the lengths of their arms and legs being proportionate to human body structures. Some characters may even be taller than they usually are, some may remain the same (but with more proportionate body structures as I mentioned.
> 
> EDIT: On 12/22/2016, I went back into the story and edited it a bit more in an attempt to add a bit more characterization with both Judy and Nick. Whether I succeeded in that or not, I don't know. Judy's height is also mentioned in here as well, since i noticed it wasn't mentioned until now. Some minor grammar and spelling issues were also corrected in order to clean this story up a bit. Feel free to leave a comment below and tell me how it looks now or would like to offer any constructive critique,

_ **Public Display of Indecency** _

 

Another day at the Precinct meant another day on the force for thirty-six year old Nicholas P. Wilde, a former con artist turned police officer (and professional bodybuilder for a good two years now). As of right now, he was one his way to the Precinct after spending a good two and a half hours at the gym preparing for the Mr. Zootopia bodybuilding competition two weeks from today, a competition he had trained for two years to compete in.

Nick Wilde is a fox who happens to be of tall, six feet four inch stature, with his fur mainly consisting of orange and cream. However, auburn fur can be seen on his forearms, forelegs, the tip of his bushy tail, and the tips of his ears The fox's eyes glistened an emerald color and his nose contrasted his eyes dark purple color, nearly (albeit coincidentally) matching the eye color of his partner, twenty-eight year old Judy Hopps. His strongly defined, herculean built torso was covered by a dark navy blue Tank top with ZPD written in yellow around the chest area. Because of the tight fit on his tank top, the muscle definition can obviously be seen through his shirt quite easily. His black spandex workout shorts were no different, and while also depicting the muscle definition of his strongly built, veiny thighs, they also depicted some of the outline of the hefty package between his legs. Lastly, Nick's feet-paws were covered by a pair of black and white Chuck Taylor shoes, the same shoes he wore while he was at the gym preparing for the competition coming up in a couple weeks from today.

Nick arrives to the precinct and enters through the front door, where he clocks in at the receptionist desk and even chatted with Clawhauser for a bit. Again, the conversation was more or less the same when pertaining to Ben, since he often talked about Gazelle and whatnot. But after conversing with him for a bit, the fox dismissed himself and went directly to his and Judy's cubicle, where he enters and places his bag next to his desk, which was directly across from Judy's own desk. Speaking of her desk, the fox laid his eyes upon the bunny who happened to be a shorter, five feet stature.

"Sorry I 'm late, Carrots. I got too focused on preparing for the Mr. Zootopia competition, I practically lost track of time", Nick claimed with a light chuckle, rubbing the back of his head even as he took a seat on the leather chair and noticed how her ears perked up towards his direction. The bunny quickly turns her head towards the herculean built fox and gazes at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, THERE you are!" Judy said while turning away from her work for just a moment, her tone of voice filled with a mixture between irritation due to his late arrival, and worry over the lack of his on time presence. "I was worried something had happened to you!" she added, creasing her brow a bit even as she continued to gaze at the strongly built tod. "Although… considering how muscular you've gotten the past couple years, I doubt anything bad COULD happen to you, slick..." the rabbit continued, all while observing just how massive he had become over the past few years since he started working alongside her as a police officer. He was a far cry from the skinny fellow she had met all those years ago!

Now that she mentioned it, he did recall roughly four years ago when he was a skinny little bastard when it came to sheer muscle mass, although he still pertained some sort of charm when it came to his looks. But ever since he had trained at the academy shortly after the Night Howlers case, his muscle mass had definitely increased in size to the point he was physically fit. Although he grew stronger and put on some muscle, it definitely wasn't near as the bulging, beefy muscle he had now, nor were his muscles as defined as they were now.

Of course, Judy's own figure had changed a good bit over the past few years with proper supplements and exercises, with quite the wide hips sure to catch anybody's eye, and a huge pair of luscious breasts to go with them.

"Anyway, what's up? Think you'll do good at the competition?" Judy asked, snapping the fox out of his trance and looking towards the bunny with a curious expression at first. Yet even with recalling Judy worrying about what might've happened to him moments ago, he couldn't help but let a playful chuckle out of his mouth.

"Oh, you wound me, fluff", Nick responded with a playful gesture before placing his hand-paws onto his chest where his heart rested. "And here I thought the cute bunny knew better to think something could happen to this big hunk of muscle~" the fox added, again in a playful and joking manner.

“Don't call me cute!” Judy snapped with an angry huff before crossing her arms and starting to thump her right foot rather rapidly, the pace of her thumping nearly matching the pace of a fast double bass drummer in an extreme metal band. Seeing her angry like this made the fox raise his hand-paws upward in response to the 'glare' she was giving him, obviously as a response from being called cute.

"Alright, alright, I was joking around, fluff! No need to go all out copsy on me here”, Nick responded with a light chuckle, albeit with a slight twinge of nervousness in it before regaining his composure with a cough. “But all jokes aside, if I keep training like the golden age muscle heads from the seventies, I'll probably hit the top spot in the Mr. Zootopia competition", the fox added following a playful wink. "How are the reports coming along, by the way?" the fox asked prior to crossing his arms and looking at the bunny with his green colored eyes.

"Pretty good," Judy chirped while shuffling through a stack of papers. "I haven't really been doing any super-serious cases lately, so it's most just filling out the very basic forms...honestly, it's a bit boring. I hate to say this, but…” the doe paused only for the briefest of moments, and that was more than enough for her bright demeanor to quickly shift towards one of irritation. “Ugh! I really wish something exciting would happen so I could get out and do something instead of just handing out traffic tickets or telling children not to cross the street before looking both ways!" She slammed her face down on the desk, jostling some of the papers. But shortly after doing that, she leans back upward and presses her back against the leathery roller chair. "How have you been doing, anyway, Slick?" she asked, albeit with a slight hint of frustration because of the type of work she was currently doing, which was honestly understandable.

During the time the bunny spoke, the fox nodded towards her intently to prove he was paying attention to the words leaving her mouth. And while his ears heard her words in perfect clarity, his eyes were occasionally trailing towards her body. From when he met her four years ago, he remembered Judy not having the biggest pair of tits, though she had quite the hips to say so. But ever since she had acquired some good breast enhancement formulas, along with plenty of exercise (both of which Nick knew about), she had gotten quite the rack over the years.

"Oh man, you've had quite the stack on ya, no pun intended", Nick replied with a nod. "Well, for the most part, I've been preparing for the bodybuilding competition for two years now, _AND_ without using steroids and growth hormones, thank god. Last thing I need is ending up with muscles bloated bigger than a hot air balloon. Nor do I intend on having a pair of balls smaller than a pair of peas", he added with pure, straight forward honesty, because with the amount of time and effort he put into his workout routine, he was able to become just as big as the other professional bodybuilders without being chemically enhanced, lest his hefty package between his legs shrink in size, temporary or not. Though speaking of his partner downstairs, his ears perk and his eyes become half-lidded at an idea popping into his head "Though if you need something exciting so badly, I know of something that'll benefit the both of us~" he claimed following a slightly lustful grin forming on his face, even with his 'partner' hardening within the confines of his workout shorts. “And I have a muscle in particular that needs working out, if you know what I mean~”

"Hm?" Judy asked, before noticing that his pants were tightening a bit. And it was in that particular moment when her eyes widened with shock and everything had clicked. "Wh...are you crazy?! We can't do that here!" she cried, jolting up and making her luscious breasts jostle around in correlation with the her motions. "That's so inappropriate! And who knows what Bogo would do if he caught us doing...that!"

Now seeing her react like that definitely made the fox laugh quite a bit, so much so he literally leaned forward and smacked his left thigh a couple times. But his laughter died down after a couple of minutes, and the tod himself leans back against his chair, stretching his arms almost as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"I honestly don't care what Bogo catches us doing, Carrots", Nick began, right before grabbing a hold of the waistline of his spandex shorts and started pulling them, along with his green Hawaiian floral speedo down enough to let his hardening manhood free from its clothed prison. Nick's cock was rather huge in size, with thick veins course noticeably on his throbbing monster "Because if he happens to walk on in here and catch us in the act, that'll be the moment when he'll learn how real predators, no, how _**real**_ men fuck their women", the fox added, even as he grabbed his throbbing rod and stroked it tenderly, his cock hardening from his actions even as his masculine scent began to fill their cubicle.

Judy's mouth fell open as soon as soon as she saw Nick's absolutely massive black cock, all thoughts leaving her mind as his scent started to fill her mind. "Uh...uh..." she said, trying to get a grip on what she was seeing. She hadn't really said anything about it to him, but she absolutely ADORED big, black predator cocks, and Nick's was no doubt the biggest she had ever seen, and the darkest as well. Even as she gazed at that throbbing monster between Nick's legs, her nether lips began to grow wet and her inner walls began to clench with anticipation.

That was indeed true regarding Judy having a thing for big, black dicks on predators, along with not telling him about it. But that didn't mean he didn't know about it, because he had ways of finding out. After all, he knew everybody in Zootopia, from the lowest criminal to the most noble mammal. But in this particular case, he didn't find out from somebody, but rather him discovering her kink several weeks ago at Judy's apartment when he found several Big Black Cock themed porno magazines stashed under her bed while she had been in the shower.

"H-how long have you been hiding this from me!?" Judy exclaimed with surprise after several minutes of gazing at the thick rod of his, jumping forward to it and wrapping her hands around it. And with Nick seeing her wrap her hands around his throbbing monster, the fox's grin widened and even a lustful murr left his mouth.

"Oh, just long enough for me to do this~" and right after Nick said those words, did he grab the back of Judy's head with his left hand-paw and his cock with his right. He quickly places the tip onto her lips before pulling her head all the way down to the base of his shaft, stuffing her nose deep into his musky crotch fur in the process. "And last I checked, my dick ain't gonna suck itself. So how about doing this big, beefy hunk of muscle favor and start putting that dick sucker to good use~", he added with a sly, seductive tone even as he winked at the bunny.

Judy "Mmph!"ed loudly as she was forced down Nick's massive black fox cock, her eyes rolling up as her nose was tickled by his musky crotch fur. Almost instinctually, she started sucking hard on his cock, with a surprising amount of skill rivaling the skill level of a professional porn star (considering she had never handled a cock of that size, or any cock for that matter). She had always figured the pictures in those magazines of the ones that size were photoshopped or otherwise enhanced, but now that she was actually dealing with a real cock that size, maybe even quite bigger than what she saw in the magazines...she was in heaven!

The bunny wasn't the only one who was in heaven right now, and god damn, did Judy Hopps have one hell of a dick sucker or what? Yeah, because of her mouth being smaller than his, he knew she would be tight, but not THIS tight, however. His cock was already throbbing in pure, unadulterated pleasure from both the tightness of her cock sucker and her suction. Nick tilted his head back and let an audible growl leave the back of his mouth

"MMMMmmmmmmn, fuck, fluff! I knew bunnies were good at multiplying, but I didn't expect them to have dick suckers this tight~" Nick moaned, right before leaning his head forward and glaring directly at the bunny, his bunny, with a dominant gaze. "Keep sucking, Carrots, even if anybody else comes in our cubicle!" he ordered both in a playful and dominant tone in his voice, right before leaning forward enough to where he gives her left ass cheek a smack.

It was after that particular moment his hand-paws grab her pants and rip them off with one pull, and what he saw on her ass made his eyes open as wide as dinner plates. And this was something he literally did not expect to see on Judy's ass cheek.

"So you're 'Property of Nicholas P. Wilde' huh. Such a slutty bunny", Nick murred with a half-lidded expression and a smug grin plastered on his face, even as he kept his eyes locked on the tattoo on her as cheeks. Even with the current expression on his face, he was honestly still completely bewildered at the tattoo and didn't expect to see something like that on her. On the first rabbit officer no less.

Not that he or his dick were complaining, of course~.

“ _Whoops, he found that_ ”, she thought to herself when he noticed the tattoo. She had been a bit drunk when she had that done, and was mostly only trying to embrace a fantasy of being a breeding slut for the bulky fox...and now that her throat was balls-deep on his shaft, that fantasy had become a reality. She continued sucking hard on his cock, even as Clawhauser walked inside the cubicle, holding some papers.

"Uh..." Clawhauser began, eyes widening and mouth agape at the indecent scene being displayed before his very eyes. This was something he didn't expect to see, so much so he almost literally dropped the stack of papers in his hand-paws. "Should...should I come back later? You seem a bit busy…" indeed both he and Judy were 'busy' as Clawhauser had came into their cubicle, which wasn't a surprise at all. Nick turns towards the cheetah before giving him a grin on his face, even as he pointed to his own desk.

"Nah, you're fine, buddy. Go ahead and place them on my desk", Nick replied to the cheetah, even as his eyes remained fixed upon the slutty bunny, and the tattoo on her ass "I'll take a look at them after I give my 'property' the proper dicking she craves~" and right as he said those words, the fox stood onto his feet-paws and pulls his dick out of her mouth, only for him to grab her by her thighs and lift her up easily. The arms on his muscles bulged quite a bit with veins coursing both his biceps and his forearms quite noticeably, but that didn't stop him from moving her thong to the side and shoving his dick right into Judy's already soaked cunt.

"Uh...okay," Clawhauser said, setting the papers down as Judy cried out with spectacular pleasure. "Enjoy your...'property'?" With that, he ran off from the current display of indecency, allowing Judy to fully focus on the vast black fox cock stretching out her pussy and womb, bulging out her stomach slightly noticeably as it traveled in and out of her cunt.

"Oh, god, Nick!" Judy cried without a single hint of shame in her voice. Her top buck teeth bit her lip for a moment and her eyes rolled upward in pure, undiluted pleasure."Give it to me as hard as you can! I need your dick to breed me! I need to be your breeding slut!"

Oh, how Nick was gonna have plenty of fun with this, not only with giving this, no, _HIS_ slutty bunny the dicking of her life, but with how he's gonna implement the ideas he had in his mind. He walks towards Judy's desk and uses his left arm to sweep the papers off of her desk, thus allowing him to lean forward, pressing his bunny against the desk and continuing to slam his cock in and out of her baby making cunt swiftly, His right hand-paw grabs both of her ears, and his left grabs a hold of her right tit and began smothering it roughly

"That's right, slutty bunny! Scream my name, Scream how my dick's the best there ever is! I want the entire precinct to know who you belong to, who you serve", Nick said with a devious growl, leaning forward enough to flash his white fangs towards the horny bunny. "And I want to hear you scream those words so loud, even Bogo can hear them from his office!~"

"I-I love your cock, Nick!" Judy cried, dutifully following his orders. "I don't think I'll ever feel a better cock than yours filling up my womb with seed and kits!" She began thrashing around in excitement as she said such, letting out several desperate, formless cries of sheer pleasure.

Even as Judy's lustful cries left that mouth of hers, the dominant fox kept pumping his throbbing fuck stick in and out of her cunt easily. With the swiftness of his thrusts and the aggression behind them increasing gradually, his dick throbbed harder inside of her cunt shortly before the thick bubble of flesh started to form at the base of his hugely sized manhood. It even started spreading her lips gradually with each thrust he made, and he knew without a doubt this bunny was bound to get knotted pretty soon.

* * *

 

And just as Nick wanted, it didn't take long for the Chief of Precinct One to hear thanks to Judy's lustful, sex craving cries being loud enough for Bogo to hear. Speaking of Bogo, he couldn't even focus on his reports thanks to Judy's cries being loud enough for him to lose his focus. The very tall buffalo stood from his chair and shook his head with an annoyed sound leaving his mouth, which genuinely sounded like a mixture between a grunt and a heavy, stressed sigh.

"What in the bloody blazes is all that yelling about…" Chief Bogo muttered softly to himself with an English accent apparent in his voice, exiting his office to examine just what the hell all that ruckus was about.

* * *

 

Even as the Chief was on his way to examine what the hell was going on, Nick's ears perked at the loud 'THUD' noises that gradually grew louder towards his and Judy's cubicle. In that particular moment, he smirked and immediately knew who was coming next. that was when he knew the chief was coming.

Almost immediately after the chief had entered Nick and Judy's cubicle, where the source of the noise was coming from, Bogo's eyes went wide when he saw the scene before him, even as Nick kept ramming his throbbing, black skinned manhood deep into Judy's pussy, right in front of everybody.

"OFFICER WILDE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Bogo shouted with a mixture of shock and fury, many of the officers immediately backing away just from the tone of voice the chief took. Even a few of them left the scene to get their asses back to work, lest they fall under the chief's wrath.

But Nick didn't dare to cease his actions. No, he merely continued pumping this throbbing meat inside of Judy's inner walls as if Bogo were never there. Not a single fuck given, unless you count him giving his bunny a proper fucking! He did, however, look up at the chief's shocked and furious expression he bore on his face. And holy hell was the fox grinning at the sight ofthe Chief's furiously bewildered expression.

Man, even Nick himself couldn't help but chuckle deviously at the amount of fun he was having.

"Gee, I don't know, Buffalo butt, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?” Nick playfully responded before looking down at the bunny he was fucking. Then he raised both his right hand-paw and leaned his head upward, his eyes wide and mouth agape with a grin. His expression was filled with that of mock revelation, which perfectly matched his wide eyes and agape mouth! “Oh, yeah! Giving my slutty bunny the hardcore dicking she's craving~" Nick answered with straightforward honestly, his brows furrowed, his eyes half-lidded lustfully, and his mouth closing and forming a toothy grin. "And I gotta tell ya, chief! She's giving my dick quite the milking, if I say so myself~” the fox commented even as the tod started to increase the pace of his already rapid thrusting, albeit with an extra kick of lust craving aggression behind them.

“Dammit, Wilde! Now's not the time for you to engage in lustrous acts in _MY_ precinct!” Bogo suddenly shouted shortly after Wilde's response. But his words failed to stop the fox from committing such lustrous acts. It did quite the opposite actually, encouraging him to continue committing such actions!

“Aw, Chief, and here I thought you cared for the well being of our officers”, Nick replied with feign hurt, even pinning his ears to the back of his head to play the part quite well, he losing the smirk to make the act more convincing. But the act was short lived as soon as his ears perk up and his eyes became half-lidded, with his signature, smug smirk returning to his face as well. “But hey! I'm glad you came to see the show, Chief! Because I'm already getting close to dumping my foxy nut into her womb", and as he said those words with a murr, the fox tilts his head down enough to look directly into Judy's amethyst eyes, immediately thrusting his thick knot into her womb and locking the woman in place. It was in that instant thick ropes of rich, fertile precum began shooting directly into the safety of her fertile womb, thus preparing her eggs to be fertilized by the climax that was to come.

Bogo couldn't do anything but sputter ineffectively as he watched Judy continuously being fucked by the fox himself, his precum trapped by his huge knot that bulged her out almost noticeably, though it was soon hidden by the sheer volume of how much he was pumping into her ripe womb. The feeling of being filled with his preseed was intoxicating to say the least, and god dammit, she needed this **BAD**!

"Y-yes!" Judy cried, willfully ignorant of the fact that her chief was right next to her. "Mmmmnnnph! Big Dick Nick, Give me everything! I wanna carry your litters every day for the rest of my life!" she squeaked, her voice pleading with lust and desire to be bred with his kits, even if the chances were slim.

But even if the chances were slim, she didn't care. She was having so much fun with being fucked by the strongly built fox she had known for years, especially right in front of some of the officers from the precinct who remained in the cubicle with the chief. Though with the amount of precum he was filling her with, it's most likely chances of her being knocked up with Nick's kits are most likely bound to happen.

Nick's climax was drawing closer even as he constantly kept bucking his hips back and forth from the lustful sensation, almost to the point he would explode at any given moment. Yeah, he knew he would one day knock his bunny up with plenty of his kits in time, but to do the deed in front of almost every officer in the precinct, let alone in front of Chief Bogo? Now that's a definite bonus for Nick, because he sure as hell was able to show his fellow co-workers how a real predator, _no_ , how a real man fucks his woman!

It was in that particular instance Nick lifted his bunny up with his strongly built arms and took a seat on his chair, quickly, albeit carefully, turning the tied bunny towards the other officers as he was preparing to release. His hand-paws grab a hold of her shirt and rips it off swiftly with a single pull, thus freeing those luscious breasts of hers from their clothed prison in all their glory! And that immediately set him off in an instant! With one final thrust, along with wrapping his arms around her torso just under her tits, thick ropes of his strongly fertile cum started shooting directly into the bunny's womb. Thanks to his knot locking her in place, not a single drop of cum was wasted, thus allowing much of his cum to travel directly to her ovaries and ensured she'd carry him at good few fox/bunny kits.

"Take it all, my slutty bunny! Tell our fellow officers how badly you wanted me, craved me, needed me! Tell them how badly you wanted, no, needed to bear my kits!~" Nick ordered with a lusty grin on his face, even as his hand-paws grab those luscious tits of hers and started smothering them against one another, not caring if the others were watching

"I need to carry your kits for the rest of my life, Nick!" Judy cried. "I need to feel myself growing with your litters like a good breeding bunny slut for you! I want to feel your huge black predator cock stretching me out whenever you feel like it and filling me to the brim!"

As she continued on in that vein, Bogo threw his hands up and walked away. "Ugh, whatever, just don't get too much on the carpet. That's expensive. And I'll still expect prompt reports from you, Hopps!"

"No promises on the mess, Chief!" Nick smugly replied with a chuckle, even as the Chief had left the scene itself. The fox continued to shoot rope after rope of cum for at least another half a minute before his climax had finally stagnated. But even as it did, his knot still remained tied with her and Officer Wilde sought his chance to lean towards her left ear. "As for those reports, Slutty Bunny, I'll take care of those from now on. You just focus on taking care of my thick rod of fox meat from here on out~" the fox ordered with a soft murr, laying back against the leather chair and constantly caressed her tits with his hand-paws, with his fingers playfully squeezing her nipples occasionally.

"O-okay, Nick~" Judy moaned, eyes rolled up and mouth hanging open as she rubbed her hands over her slightly bulging, yet thoroughly bred belly. "I'll take care of your cock whenever you want..." she shuddered as she imagined serving him at his whim, rubbing over his thick black shaft and thicker knot with her hands and her mouth. Her mind couldn't help but imagine carrying litters of his kits large enough to the point she'd nearly become immobile from his fertility and the sheer size of his kits, with massive, milky breasts to match.

Although she knew in reality she wouldn't become immobile from the number of kits she'd bear him, she couldn't help but have that particular thought cross her mind.

"That's a good slutty bunny~" Nick responded with a soft murr in his voice, his hand-paws remaining on her milky breasts and caressing them against one another. "Keep wearing the same top and kevlar vest you normally wear whenever at work. But starting tomorrow, fluff, the only bottoms I want you to wear is a G-string thong, lace preferred and any color you want. I want everyone in the Precinct, no, all of Zootopia to know who you belong to with that tattoo on your ass", the fox murred again, even planting a kiss on her neck shortly after he said those tender words.

“I...I will..." she moaned out, barely even able to form words anymore with the haze she was in. Her huge tits started to leak milk out between his fingers as her new 'owner' played with them, thoroughly claiming every aspect of her that she was willing to give up...and she was willing to give up every one of them without a second thought.

Man, after having come to the precinct from the gym, he never expected to have sex with his bunny while at work, yet here he is now with his throbbing foxhood shoved into Judy's inner walls and his knot blocking her vaginal entrance. His knot will allow his seed to do its work inside of the bunny's womb and increase her chances of bearing him a good litter, all while sitting on his leather chair at work playing with her luscious breasts. He never expected to fuck his bunny at work in front of his co-workers, nor in front of Bogo himself for a brief period. But god dammit, he still did it and certainly didn't have any regrets about his actions

But one thing was for certain: Nicholas P. Wilde was definitely looking forward to tomorrow~


End file.
